User talk:WiseAdventurer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:WiseAdventurer/Kensuke Tsukanaka interview by Siliconera page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 14:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks you for your contributions. It's a relief to know someone is interested in overseeing this place. I've made you an Admin. Revitalizer (talk) 06:20, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Also, you seem very experienced with Wikitext, but if you have any questions about how some of the denser infoboxes work, just let me know. I used whatever crude method my coding-illiterate self could devise like 6 years ago when writing them. Revitalizer (talk) 06:26, May 26, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much for the promotion. I also still hope even think that an new episode (or a remake) will come soon! I am using wiki tools and scripts, in particular a bot, called WiseBot, if one day you would like me to use it in order to earn time with repetitive tasks for example, do not hesitate to ask for help. WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:05, May 26, 2017 (UTC) What is your issue and why do you keep reverting my edits? You continuously follow me around throughout the Xenoblade, Zelda, and Baten Kaitos wikis. Then you say "edit-warring" is not allowed, even though my edit wasn't bothering anyone but you. PSI Fire (talk) 19:29, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :First of all, edit-warring is not allowed, so you have not to edit back and continue the same one afterwards. Then, contrary to you, I had already explained why in the edit summary fields. And as I have explained, your slight changes are irrelevant, and the acutal English title of the first Baten Kaitos is a good literal translation, no need at all to add another literal translation that is much rougher. The wiki is not very active, it is not a reason to do what you want not suitable. You did the same on other wikis such as Zeldapedia or Xenoblade Wiki, and we act similarly. Next time I will block you for a moment. WiseAdventurer (talk) 19:37, July 6, 2017 (UTC) : 3-Day block on the Xenoblade Wikia What did I fail to have added on the "Linnae" page that caused you to believe that I was not making a serious edit? The only thing I was missing were the categories, her elemental type, her hobbies of drinking tea and money, and her Japanese characters name. Everything else followed the correct format. I initially created the page "Yuu." You claimed I was wrong, deleted my page, then renamed it as "Yuuou." But then the real name was "Gorg." So we were both wrong. http://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/Yuuou How do you know that the final name is "Linne"? In each of my warnings, you were incredibly vague as how to improve my page creations such as "make more careful edits" without exactly specifying which characteristics my page creations were missing in each page that you deleted. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Assume_good_faith http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Assuming_good_faith As far as I know, "good faith" edits are not considered vandalism and do not break any Wikia rules. http://zelda.wikia.com/wiki/Zeldapedia:Manual_of_Style Furthermore, the Xenoblade Wikia does not have a "Manual of Style" that suggests a page on how it should be formatted. http://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72950 In here, you told a user to not use all capital letters when no such rule is visibly displayed on the Xenoblade Wikia. I have seen other Wikias let their users use all capital letters for comments sections as well as editor notes for edits. It looks like you are making up rules for editing as you go along. I have not seen any administrator run their Wikia like this. In any case, why did you disable my talk page? Can you at least enable my talk page + comments section so I can get my Daily Counter Badge? You can still keep me block from editing. I will take your suggestions on how to create a polished new page next time. Thank you. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 00:31, November 18, 2017 (UTC) :Bad point, your message does not make me be more lenient with you, difficult to know if you are serious, or blinded by your subjectivity, or kidding me. Firstly you focus on one page while you have been warned several times for different things, not only pages creation, that implies the block decision. Moreover do not make think you are a new contributor on Wikia, you know how globally work wikis. Then worse, do not suggest me what I have to do as an admin, and contest my work and decisions (while you just arrived on this wiki), a very bad point, especially with something that does not concern you ("capital letters" case), and even worse, you are totally misinterpreting. Secondly, as far as you do not consider advice and warnings, or worse neglect them, you cannot pretend "good faith" edits, and anyway difficult for us to know if it is really the case when you continue after weeks. I think I was sufficiently indulgent with you, I took time to write you and explain, I warned you three times. But you seem really not able to take into consideration any advice and warns, it was also the case on Zeldapedia, you had a similar behaviour during the period BotW was going to be released and was just released. Furthermore, I saw that you already had problems and troubles on other wikis like Yooka's one, so this means you probably have a behaviour making problem among wiki communities. So if only a block can make you think, understand and consider what we wrote to you. Also 3 days is very lenient, and unfortunately for you, I am known not to be a severe admin. However your message here show that either you are lying, either you are not able to listen and consider anything, either you are aware of all of this but you do not care, neglect our messages and, somehow, you are making fun of us. I cannot be sure, however, you did not consider advice and several warnings, a block is legitimate. Note that we were much less lenient with some other users. If I just take the example of a single day, yesterday, in addition to the total pointless comment you have written on an inappropriate page and I have deleted, I just take the "Linnae" example, you again created too quickly a page, with incorrect content since from a direct Google translation despite my warn about it, lack of correct formatting and info that you are here recognising and would imply many successive edits, and anyway leaded me to correct the page afterwards while I told you in that case to let me create those pages instead. And much worse, you knew that I was preparing this new page since you put the image I had uploaded, just to be the first one to add it while you know someone is working on it, this looks like childish and not friendly behaviour regarding the other contributors including me here ("good faith" really?). This long answer I took time to write, sufficiently demonstrates my lenience and comprehensiveness, I will not write another one, trying such an intimidating behaviour has already worsened your case. WiseAdventurer (talk) 09:05, November 18, 2017 (UTC) My post here was an appeal not an intimidation / harassment. I am not sure why you interpret it as intimidation (and lengthen my ban) when I clearly said "Thank you" at the end of my post, but whatever, I will not take time to appeal the 2 weeks ban either. I will just take my 2 week ban. Furthermore, on here: http://xenoblade.wikia.com/wiki/FAQ it says: "If you feel the need to communicate with the admin who blocked you, you may do so by posting a message to your own message wall." However, you disabled my message page too rendering me unable to appeal. Furthermore, on Yooka-Laylee, the administrator who blocked me reversed the block (within a few hours) and wrote here: http://yooka-laylee.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Metalreflectslime However, I understand your lenience and will accept the 2 week ban. --Metalreflectslime (talk) 12:09, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Geldoblame portrait images Hi, think you can upload bigger versions of Geldoblames portrait images from both games (the ones that appear in his various dialogue boxes)? I realize my attempts at uploading them weren't exactly good quality, being extremely tiny, but they were all I could find barring using YouTube (I had to rely on lparchive for finding them), so I think bigger, better quality images are likely in order. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:01, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :Hi. The very recent screenshot on Geldoblame page was not added by me but Alphamu152031. The current screenshots on the page anyway look OK to me until someone can add ones in better resolution. On Xenoblade Wiki, when I needed to add screenshots, I mostly made them from YouTube videos with the highest resolution (780p or 10180p), I think it is sufficient. Right now, I am spending a lot of time with the Xenoblade Wiki. WiseAdventurer (talk) 11:23, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I know you weren't responsible for uploading that particular image, I was meaning more if you could do it in general. But if you're busy with Xenoblade Wiki, I guess I'll wait. I've seen screencaps containing the portraits, but I'd rather go for the actual portraits than just cutting them out of a YouTube video (besides, I'm not sure how to cut them out of YouTube videos and more importantly resize them without negatively affecting their quality). Weedle McHairybug (talk) 10:39, June 30, 2018 (UTC) ::: It is simple and with a good quality from Youtube, I made several images for Xenoblade Wiki articles. Just put the video in good resolution (at best 720p, 1080p, at worst 480p) and good size (rectangle button on the Youtube player), make a pause where you need to screenshot (Imp Screen button on keyboard), paste on Paint, GIMP or similar software, use the "selection mode" to truncate the image if needed, and save it in PNG format (to keep the good quality, if you save in JPG/JPEG you will lose quality since it is compressed format). WiseAdventurer (talk) 10:53, June 30, 2018 (UTC)